1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of container assemblies, particularly for use in chemical processing and treating small articles of manufacture contained therein. Such containers are generally rotated during the chemical or physical finishing of articles held in the container while the liquid, such as a plating solution, is either caused to flow through a multitude of small holes or openings in the wall of the container or is retained within the container during processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art consists of containers and container assemblies which are formed of a plurality of plastic sheets or plates cut to the shapes of rectangles, assembled and retained together while they are edge-welded by means of a flame torch. The containers are complex and costly to produce and pose a primary problem involving separation or damage along the weld lines or seams caused by vibration, welding and shock attrition.